


The Doctor and Carol Danvers

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Series: Where's Your Head At? [20]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, because realistically come on, but like, doctor who x avengers crossover, i'm not saying this is canon, it's canon, just sayin, totally a plausible thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:37:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: mrriggerworld asked:Wait wait wait! If Carol's off flying through space, that means she can randomly stumble into the Doctor and Yaz on an outer-space picnic date.AKA Carol Danvers crashes the Thirteenth Doctor's date with Yasmin Khan, picking up a mischief-making Ryan and Graham along the way.





	The Doctor and Carol Danvers

She hopes, for the thousand and second time, that letting Ryan and Graham galavant through the space arcade - literally! an arcade! in space! - on their own was a good idea.

“They’re fine, Doctor,” Yasmin rolls her eyes, because she knows exactly what the Doctor is thinking.

“What? Yeah, no, of course they are. What possible trouble could anyone get into at a space arcade? None! None at all. Except there was that time when I -”

“Doctor.”

“Yaz.” Her voice drops and her face lights up when she says her name. It always does. It makes Yaz nearly swoon.

“The boys. Are. Fine. And anyway, they’d give us a call if they weren’t, wouldn’t they? We deserve some time alone, Doctor. You and me. Ey?”

The Doctor bites her lip, and it’s the most casual, sexiest thing Yaz has ever seen. She licks her own lips and leans in to press them into the Doctor’s mouth, because where better than a picnic blanket on an alien planet, surrounded by miles and miles of alone-ness, to make out with the woman she loves? The Doctor responds to her kiss immediately, letting herself be drawn in and laid down and -

“I am so sorry to interrupt,” a voice Yaz has never heard flatly interrupts. The Doctor flails her hands about, nearly spilling Yaz off of her, in that ridiculous karate habit she has, until she realizes who’s speaking.

A woman, blonde, in some ridiculous blue and red diving suit. Except she’s… flying. With fire coming out of her body. And she’s got Ryan tucked under one arm, and Graham tucked under another.

“Carol!” Yaz could swear the Doctor blushes, and she’s not sure if it’s because they were just making out with abandon or if it’s because this woman is gorgeous.

The woman cocks her head to one side and squints slightly. “Doctor?” she asks, and the Doctor definitely spills Yaz entirely off of her this time, standing with enthusiastic glee.

“Yeah! Yep, that’s me! I was a bit older last time you saw me, and grouchier too -”

“And then the time before that, you were super young and flaily,” the newcomer laughs, setting a bewildered, windswept-looking Ryan and Graham down as a package deal onto Yaz and the Doctor’s picnic table.

“That’s right, I was, wasn’t I?” the Doctor scrunches up her nose, and Yaz finds it adorable despite herself as Ryan helps her to her feet, waggling his eyebrows as he does. She cuffs him lightly, playfully, on the arm, as Graham dutifully pretends he saw nothing.

“How’s it been?” 

“Well, you know. New face, new life. But the same old life. How’s your daughter?”

The woman - Carol, apparently - beams and tugs a photo out of some pocket that Yaz definitely couldn’t have detected.

“Growing,” she stands - or, hovers? - a little taller as she shows the Doctor a photo of herself, in a white t-shirt and brown leather jacket, hand-in-hand with a beautiful human-looking woman and a young girl, maybe nine, laughing hysterically as her moms tickle her.

“And Maria hasn’t aged a day,” the Doctor observes happily. “But where are my manners?” She draws herself up like she’s just realized there are introductions to be made. “Carol Danvers, it seems like you’ve already met two of our fam. This is Ryan and Graham.” She pauses. She always pauses. “And Yaz.”

Yaz blushes as Carol Danvers looks her over and winks, still beaming.

“I really am sorry to interrupt. I just found your friends at the start of what was shaping up to be a solid beat-down at that arcade across the asteroid.”

“I told you no one ever wins at the claw games, Gramps,” Ryan mutters, but Graham shakes his head.

“You don’t know that the same rigging applies on alien planets. And this ain’t even a planet, is it, so how could you know?”

The Doctor slaps her forehead with her palm. “No one ever wins The Claw, it’s practically a universal constant!” 

“I tried to tell them, but I just had to rescue them instead,” Carol laughs, and Yaz grins at the endless material this will give her to tease the boys.

“But I can… take them somewhere else if you two would rather… get back to your picnic.”

“Yeah, do you wanna get back to your picnic, Yaz?” Ryan asks with innocent eyes.

Before she can form a proper retort, they all notice that Graham has sat down on their picnic blanket and started tucking into one of their sandwiches.

The Doctor scrunches her face and plops down. “A group picnic it is,” she declares, holding Yaz’s hand easily - she marvels at how easy it is - as she invites Carol to join them.

She must be hungry, after all, what with all that flying.


End file.
